


just a season thing

by greenmeadow (byzinha)



Series: 2nu week 2017 [3]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2nu week, Clothes swap, Gen, Phase Four (Gorillaz)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/greenmeadow
Summary: or the one with miscommunication





	just a season thing

“Loved the outfit, Noods,” Russel joked when she came down the stairs. “What’s it called? 2D-Chic?”

“Ha-ha,” she replied heading to the laundry on a frantic search for a specific item. “Did any of you see my Vulgar shirt?”

“Luv, you have a lot of vulgar shirts,” Murdoc replied stopping by the door. She gave him the finger.

“I’m serious, it completes the look!”

Shrugging, Murdoc stepped away. The shirt wasn’t there and she tucked at the collar of the one she was wearing, D’s T-Virus very old shirt, trying to think of alternatives. On the corner of her eyes she saw 2D coming from the kitchen, and…

“How do I look?”

Her shirt!


End file.
